Old Scars, Future Hearts
by ImmaSlytherout
Summary: "I now pronounce you as Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley. You may now remove your wedding rings." (Drarry!) (Set after Harry Potter and the Cursed Child) (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

"Sign here please."

The scratching of a quill on a piece of parchment followed this statement.

"And if you could sign here."

The same scratching on the same parchment.

"Great. Well, by the power invested in me by the Minister of Magic, I now pronounce you Mr Potter and Miss Weasley. You may remove your wedding rings."

Harry didn't say anything as he slowly removed his golden wedding band from his ring finger and placed it gingerly on the large, wooden oak table in front of him. Ginny smiled sadly as she placed her own ring next her now ex husband's before turning to Harry with a sad, but content smile. "I'm sorry Harry." She said gently, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"It just didn't work for us. I couldn't take it anymore."

Harry said nothing as she reached forward and touched his cheek, her thumb rubbing long lines on his skin in a way that was supposed to comfort him. He knew that Ginny was right; though the two had been married for nineteen years, having been together for twenty, Harry knew that their relationship wasn't perfect. The two had quickly found within the first year of them being married that their relationship was not going to work out, but seeing as how they had Teddy and then finding out that Ginny was pregnant with their first child... the two adults had come to an agreement that they would stay with each other, and maybe they would be able to come to love one another. Harry had believed that they were perfectly happy in their separate but together ways; it had come as a huge shock when Ginny had asked him for a divorce the earlier year. But, he supposed he couldn't be angry with her; after Lily had been born, the two decided to sleep in separate beds so not to get her pregnant once more as a result of a drunken night when the two adults were feeling particularly vulnerable and lonely.

"I understand Ginny, I'm not mad."

Ginny smiled once more before taking her hand back. "Don't worry Harry; you can find someone who will truly love you, someone that you can actually love and not only stay with because of your three children. You deserve that much."

But Harry laughed darkly and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Gin, I'm Thirty-seven years old. I'm too old for dating." Ginny gave him a tight lipped smile; she knew she had been unfair to Harry when they were kids, trying to find a sense of normalcy after fighting in a war they were too young to fight. Fate had been cruel to the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, and she hadn't done anything to help by agreeing to marry him so soon after they started dating. She wasn't even sure why she agreed to marry him; maybe it was because a part of her was clinging so hard to something, anything that could spare her the pain of losing her brother. Maybe it was because she wanted to feel comforted and Harry had always been kind to her, even when he had every right not to be. Ginny let out a soft sigh before pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll find someone; you're the savior of the wizarding world for Merlin's sake."

Ginny saw the small flinch that followed her statement and she let out another sigh. She knew Harry hated being called that, but she needed to prove her point. "Listen, Harry. You are a good man, and were a fantastic husband. But there is only so much we could take. Humans crave contact, they need it. It has been a long time, I know that. You'll find someone though. I'm sure of it. Until then, you have full visitation rights to Lily, James, and Teddy. You're welcomed to see them anytime, and they can come over whenever they wish. You are a brilliant father Harry, don't miss out on your kids. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Teddy insisted on moving in with you. If all three of them want to do so, then fine. I won't fight that. I just hope you can forgive me."

The pair had come to a stop; as they had been talking they were making their way out of the Ministry office and were back onto the streets, where there were cars bustling all around, the sounds of laughter filling the air as pairs of wizards and witches made their way down the streets, heading towards Merlin knows where. Only the sky gave any indication of what had just occurred inside the building a mere five minutes ago; a low rumble of thunder could be heard, though the oncoming storm was miles away, and the sky was a beautiful shade of grey with the clouds twisting into darkening bundles. Parked on the street closest to the ministry building was a small muggle car, with the engine running as though someone was waiting for another.

"Ginny, there's nothing to forgive. It's not your fault that Terry Boot makes you happy. I don't blame you; I never could."

Ginny smiles softly at the mention of her new lover's name; he was partially the reason why Ginny asked for the divorce. Harry had, of course, known about the affair; you could only use the excuse of going to the doctor's office so many times before you started to draw attention to yourself. But Harry chose to look the other way and not say anything about it, mostly because he had no problem of Ginny seeing someone on the side seeing as they weren't really in love, just as long as the children didn't notice. He could care less about anything in the world, but his three kids meant the world to him and Harry would rather die from an unforgivable than to see them suffer in any way possible.

"Well Harry, I have to get going; I don't want to keep Terry waiting any longer than absolutely necessary. Are you going to be okay?"

Harry nodded, his dark hair falling over his eyes once more; though Harry didn't want to admit it, but Ginny leaving him for another man hurt. He knew that the two weren't really in love and were only together out of obligation, but that didn't mean that some part of him didn't care for the younger, red haired woman. He knew she was going to be happy this way, happier, at least. Ginny opened her arms and Harry stepped into them for the last time, feeling comfort when she wrapped her arms tightly around him. They stayed in this embrace for a moment longer before pulling away, Ginny lifting herself up on her toes to kiss Harry's cheek in farewell before turning and walking swiftly to the parked car, her red hair streaming behind her.

Harry watched her leave, his hands shoved in his pockets. A gust of wind blew his hair gently across his eyes as he watched Terry Boot get out of the car and open the passenger car door for her, meeting her lips when she motioned for him to kiss her, his hand resting on the small of her back just above her arse. Harry could see the look of love fixed on Terry's features as he helped Ginny into the car before shutting the door behind her, heading over to the driver's side. A sudden thought struck Harry's mind and he had to shake it off before turning to leave, pushing his glasses up with one hand.

 _Had I ever looked at her that way before?_

 **x.x.x**

The Potter's divorce was a shock to all the wizarding world; the two had never acted cold towards each other whenever they were seen in public, so there was no real warning for the public. As far as the public was concerned, the Potter's were very happy with their three children and their young love story.

Even Harry's old enemy had thought they were happy.

Draco balled up his copy of _The Daily Prophet_ , ignoring the moving picture of Ginny Potter - now Weasley - kissing Terry Boot affectionately before climbing into Boot's car. Draco stroked his chin thoughtfully for a moment, deep in thought. He felt a bit of pity for Potter; his wife had been stolen from him by no other than Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw in their year who had been apart of Dumbledore's Army, which was probably how the She Weasel knew him. Something about the whole situation didn't feel right though; _The Prophet_ had mentioned Harry walking away as though Ginny and Terry were any other couple.

As though he didn't just get divorced.

"Dad?"

Draco looked up to his son, Scorpius standing in the door frame of Draco's study with a piece of parchment in his hands. Draco felt a swell of pride fill his chest as his son entered the room; his son had inherited the Malfoy platinum blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, yet somehow still looked like Astoria, his late mother.

"Yes Scorpius? Is there something you needed?"

Scorpius grinned at his father before running a hand through his hair, messing it up. "Well, I was wondering if I could borrow the owl. I wanted to send a message to Albus, and if it was okay with you, could he maybe come over and stay the night sometime before school starts up again?"

Draco felt a small smile creep onto his face; having Harry Potter's son over would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Harry himself about the whole ordeal. Draco wasn't particularly well informed on how to deal with newly divorced wizards, but he was - unfortunately - an expect on widowed spouses, and honestly, aren't the two similar? Due to Albus and Scorpius being placed in the same house, Slytherin, the two young boys had become the best of friends, much to the dismay of Draco and Harry, who had hated each other when they were in school. Harry and Draco had reached an agreement after the Battle of Hogwarts that they were to reach a truce, a truce that held when Harry had come to speak in the defense of Draco Malfoy and his mother; but it was due to the friendship between their sons that truly made the two men start on the road towards friendship.

"Yes Scorpius, to both your questions. In fact, ask Albus if he and his father would like to come over sometime to enjoy a cup of tea."

The grin that had burst from Scorpius' face made Draco himself smile; he could never resist his only son's pleading. Scorpius ran around the desk and gave his father a tight hug, making Draco laugh.

"Thanks Dad, you're the best!"

Draco smiled as Scorpius tore out of the office, leaving the blonde man alone once more.

"Harry Potter divorced eh?"

Draco said quietly, staring out the window.

He couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So I know I just finished Capture My Star, but I had this written ages ago and I've been very angsty to post it! I'm so excited that I can now! :D**

 **Did you like my first chapter? If so, pretty pretty please review it and let me know, so I can update faster! And be sure to follow this story so you can know when I update ;)**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please be sure to review and follow! Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight greets Harry's closed eyes with a gentle nudge, making Harry let out a groan when he opens them and see the offending light drifting in through the half closed blinds. He debates on rolling over and falling back asleep but then remembers that today is a Friday and he still has to show up for work, which brings out another groan. News of his divorce had certainly already hit _The Daily Prophet_ , ensuring that every witch and wizard in Great Britain had heard the news; this meant that all throughout work today, Harry would be getting interrupted and be given pity glances whenever they believed he wasn't looking, even though he could still see them. This was natural; he was, after all, Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World and The Boy Who Lived Twice.

What a load of shit.

Harry threw back his covers and sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes gently; the house was quite, but that was mostly because of Ginny, who had taken the kids with her the night before to give Harry a little time, which he was grateful for. He had owled Ron, asking his best mate to come over over and drink until the sun had risen with him, but Rom responded by saying that he couldn't make it that night, and would Harry pretty please take a rain check? Harry, being the man that he is, had of course agreed; though this did not stop him from drinking. Instead of drinking with his best mate, Harry had instead chosen to drink alone, each bottle empty being replenished by Kreacher, his ever lovely house elf.

"Master?"

Kreacher called quietly, knocking on Harry's door softly before opening it slightly. Harry let out a quiet sigh as he held his pounding head, shutting his eyes against the too bright sun and the blurry images surrounding him due to his lack of glasses. "Yes Kreacher?" Kreacher came into the room and held his hands in front of his waist, bowing his head slightly in the presence of his master.

"Master has told Kreacher to awake him at this time with a hangover potion. Kreacher has the potion, as well as breakfast. Shall Kreacher bring them in Master?"

"Yes Kreacher, that would be lovely, thank you."

Harry responded respectfully and waited until Kreacher was out of his room to remove his hand from his eyes and reach for his glasses sitting on the table beside him. Kreacher comes back into the room with a small tray in his hands just as Harry puts his glasses on and he smiles kindly at the house elf.

"Thank you Kreacher, you're dismissed."

Kreacher bows slightly before hurrying away, leaving Harry alone once again. Harry takes the hangover potion first, swallowing it in one gulp before shuddering at the taste, but almost moaning in relief as his headache slowly drifts away; Kreacher made the best hangover potion Harry had ever had, and he was grateful that Kreacher had softened up to him all those years ago; Harry wasn't sure how he would have survived this long without the house elf. Putting the empty bottle on the bedside table, Harry began to eat the breakfast Kreacher made; eggs and sausage, Harry's favorite.

Once breakfast had ended, Harry sat in his bed, debating on whether or not he should go into work. If he was being completely honest with himself, he hated his job; after the war ended, he was quickly thrown into his job to find the last of the Death Eaters and arrest them, throwing them into Azkaban without a second thought. But, the last Death Eater had been caught some ten years ago, and now Harry spent his days dealing with boring little cases that hardly needed his attention or his care; often he had thought about Hogwarts, his one true home, and how he missed it. It wasn't quite the same as how Harry remembered it; with reconstruction after the war to make it even more secure in the case that some mad man decided that he too wanted to annihilate anyone who wasn't "pure", but it was still home. Sometimes Harry regretted not going back for an extra year, other times he didn't.

Throwing the bed-sheet away from his legs, Harry stood to his feet and began to get dressed, ready to go to work. He decided that he would owl Minerva and see if she had any teaching positions open; after all, he was very good at teaching if Dumbledore's Army was any indication. He could only hope that she would forgive him for the nasty things he had spoken to her last year when the whole debacle with Albus and Scorpius went down; not a day went by that Harry didn't think about what he had said, and every day he felt guilty for it. It was not Minerva's fault on what happened, and it was unfair of Harry to accuse her of otherwise, not to mention that it was just plain rude for him to mention that she had no children after everything she had done for him growing up. Yes, he'd be quite sure to send her an owl and beg for her forgiveness and inquire about maybe teach defense against the dark arts. School was starting soon, and so Harry would need to lock this down sooner rather than later.

"Kreacher, I am heading to work now, if you could please-"

Harry was cut off when an owl flew into his opened window, letting out a soft screech as it entered into Harry's bedroom. The owl was a beautiful stormy grey and he dropped the letter in his black beak onto Harry's bed before flying over to a nearby perch, drinking from the small bowl of water left there. Harry picked up the letter and opened it as he walked over to the owl, rubbing the top of it's head gently as he read.

 _Harry,_

 _My son is INSISTING on a sleepover with your son Albus, and I have granted my permission. I was hoping that you would also grant them permission to have a sleepover here at the manor, and I was wondering if you would like to join me for tea the same day as well? School is supposed to be starting soon, and I know that it would bring Scorpius great pleasure if he could see Albus one last time before the term started, not that he doesn't see the boy enough at school, Merlin help us. Anyways, owl me back with your answer as soon as you are able._

 _I am eagerly awaiting your response._

 _Signed,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _P.s. I'm very sorry to hear that she-weasel has no brain and has decided to leave you. I do hope you are not too heartbroken._

Harry let out a short laugh as he read the sub note at the end of Draco's letter. It still humored him to think that his arch nemesis were actually owling each other about having tea, as though they were long ago friends. And Draco's note about his divorce? What a laugh! Harry went over to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment, chuckling to himself as he wrote out his response.

 _Malfoy,_

 _I'm sure that Albus would be delighted to have a sleepover with Scorpius at the manor. I will inform him of the arrangement as soon as I lay eyes on him, how does this Saturday work for you? As for tea, I'd love to have a cuppa with you, it has been so long since I have had a good cup. You'll be seeing me at your manor, that is, if you can tolerate my presence._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry Potter_

 _P.s. I appreciate the heartfelt sincerity you've granted me in your last letter, but I do ask that you TRY to not be such a sarcastic arse next time?_

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter two! If you did, leave a review and let me know what you thought!**

 **A huge thank you to thatwritermadeofpotatoes, AFLlover, fandomflier15, and AnyankaEllie for reviewing the last chapter! I really appreciate it!**

 **If you are enjoying this story so far, please be sure to leave a review, because reviews make me write faster! Also, be sure to sure to follow this so you can get notifications on when I update!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco chuckled to himself as he read Harry's letter. So many years later and yet, the two could still bicker like they were back in school during the good old days. Or really, back in the days. The smile slipped from Draco's face when he thought about how truly awful school had been, even though he was a very powerful wizard from a powerful family. The thought of him as a child still made Draco shudder with regret, even nineteen years later; he knew that he was going to be doing everything he could to repay his mistakes for the rest of his life. Pushing his thoughts aside, Draco walked over to his desk to pull out a piece of parchment to respond to Harry's letter.

After he finished his reply and sent it on its way, Draco decided to take a walk around his manor. Part of him knew that he should go to work, be a responsible adult, but his desire for some fresh air overrode the knowledge of adulting for today. It was still fairly early in the morning, around maybe eight, the sun slowly rising higher in the sky, bringing with it its warmth. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the trees surrounding his home. Scorpius was still sleeping, and wouldn't likely be up for hours; knowing this, Draco stepped to the side, sliding his hand into his pocket as he found sidewalk trail, leading to the back of his mansion.

The grounds were silent save for the gently rippling of the tree's leaves swaying in the light breeze that graced over Draco's pale, blond hair. A small smile graced Draco's face as he looked around, taking in the memory of his childhood home. Scorpius was lucky; there was no ill memories that stained the manor with the exception of the death of his mother, but he was hardly old enough to remember her anyways. There were certain parts that Draco had closed off years ago; the room where Hermione was tortured under his watch, the room where Lord Voldemort resided in. Whenever Draco had seen those rooms, his heart always squeezed tightly in his chest as shame flooded his system, making him hot under the memories that always came back to mind; sometimes, when it was late at night, Draco could still hear Hermione screams of pain, Bellatrix's cackling laughter, the distance hiss of Nagini. Sometimes Crabbe visited him in his dreams, bringing with him the heat of fire and the pure look of fear frozen upon his face as he fell out Draco's reach.

Draco paused in his step, gripping his shirt tightly in his fist; his chest hurt from all the memories he tried so desperately to rid himself of. Tears brimmed on the edge of his eyes and he held back a sob as a tingle ran up his left arm from the phantom pain of Lord Voldemort calling him; he knew it was all in his head, that he was only feeling it because he was remembering the war for he had not felt that intense pain in many years, and yet, it seemed he was right back where he was nineteen years ago, walking in the garden as a small escape from the darkness that now clouded his family home. The place that once filled Draco with such wonder when he was a kid, exploring every room and every hallway with his best friends Crabbe and Goyle, now tainted black with fear and reeked of suffering. When Draco saw hallways, instead of seeing a labyrinth of rooms and possibilities, now saw blood and scratches, distant screams heard from the back.

Draco straightened himself up and wiped his tears on his hand, cursing himself quietly; it had been almost twenty years since then, things weren't the same anymore. Draco had made sure that Scorpius didn't grow up the same way he did, no outdated views being shoved down his throat. He closed off those wings and when Scorpius was old enough to ask about it, Draco had explained that very bad things happened there and so they kept it closed as to not allow those bad things out into their beautiful home. Draco knew that one day, Scorpius would ask why the wings were really closed; he knew that his son would ask him about his involvement in the Second War, and that Draco would have to tell his son about all the horrible things he was forced to do. Draco dreaded that day; he hated who he was, and while he wasn't that way anymore, his past still haunted him at every corner.

He began walking again, following the path laid out in front of him. As he walked, Draco thought about how much his life had changed over the years; his marriage to Astoria, having Scorpius, his recent somewhat friendship with the one man Draco never thought he could be friends with. He realized, not for the first time, that his life was perfect, and he had changed for the absolute better. His time with Astoria, though somewhat short, had been the best years of his life, and he was excited to see what life had in store for him now that she was gone and his son was growing up to be the Malfoy that Draco should have been.

As Draco thought of his son, his chest swelled with pride. Yes, there had been a setback last year with that whole mess with Delphi, but he couldn't be prouder of his son. His son was everything Draco was not in school, and Draco loved him unconditionally. He was happy that Scorpius had found someone who made him happy, even if that some one was just a friend for right now. Draco was actually excited for Albus to come over and spend the night with Scorpius.

Or maybe he was just excited to see Potter again.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm SO sorry that this is late! The only reason was because I had a bit of a writers block, but then today in second period, I got the idea! So yeah, I like it and I hope you do too!**

 **A huge thank you to thatwritermadeofpotatoes, serenityselena, AnyankaEllie, girlwhoslept, saumyasparkle, slytherpuffrules, Venus914, and the guest who reviewed the last chapter! If I'm being honest, I was surprised so many of you commented that you liked it! It's so awesome AND THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **If you guys enjoyed this chapter, please be sure to leave a review for they help me writer wayy faster! Also, if you are enjoying this and want to see more, be sure to follow so you can get a notification on when I update, and don't forget to favorite this!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	4. Chapter 4

"You're doing _WHAT_!?"

Hermione's howler screeched, making Harry flinch as the pictures doting the walls of his office rattled slightly from it's voice.

"Harry James Potter, you better not be having some kind of a _midlife crisis_ at age thirty-seven! Is that even old enough to _have_ a midlife crisis?! Quitting your job! You're mad, aren't you! Call me whenever you have the chance, I mean honestly! You can't just drop this kind of news with an owl! Honestly, who raised you?!"

Harry flinched again as the howler curled up and burst into flames, its ash falling onto his desk. He lets out a sigh as he brushes the dust onto the floor, clapping his hands together to clear the ash away. He thought that out of anyone, Ron would have been the one to freak out but it seems that Harry was wrong. Still, to receive a howler to his office, at his age? The thought of Hermione repremanding him like a child made him laugh.

Harry picked up the reciever off the phone on the corner of his chest and dialed Hermione's number before putting it to his ear, allowing the ringing to fill his ears.

"Hermione Granger-Weasley."

Hermione said after two rings of the phone. "Really Mione? Sendong me a howler?" Hermione huffed into the phone, making Harry smile. "Well excuse me Harry, you can't just send over an owl saying 'Oh how's it going? I'm doing fine, oh I'm also _quitting my job_ and then begin to talk about the weather! Honestly, one would think you were raised by wolves."

"Not quite, but almost."

Hermione grew quite before letting out a soft sigh. "Well at least tell me you have a different job lined up, and that you're not just quitting now without a backup plan for anything." Harry smiled, forgetting for a moment that she couldn't see him. Harry propped his feet onto his desk and leaned back in his chair, one hand behind his head. "Don't worry Mione, I have a backup. Minerva offered me a job."

"Teaching?"

"Yeah, Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry could practically see Hermione brighten up at the thought of being a teacher at Hogwarts. "Oh Harry, that's a wonderful idea! Merlin knows that you'd be brillant at it! I mean, just look at what you were able to teach with Dumbledor's Army in fifth year, imagine what you can teach now!"

"I'm so glad that you approve."

Harry laughed, shaking his head gently. "Oh Harry, approve? I'm absolutely over the moon!" Harry laughed again. "I thought you would. Well Hermione, I really must go; I do still work here, and I need to get some work done."

"Oh alright, but Harry, do come by sometime, won't you?"

"Of course Hermione. Good day."

"Good day."

Harry hung up the phone and turned to the paperwork on his desk, letting out a sigh before getting to work.

 **x.x.x**

"I'm home."

Harry said softly, silence greeting him back. Harry let out a sigh before taking his jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack; it seemed that his children were with Ginny for another night, leaving the Boy-Who-Lived alone in his humble home. Harry's heart ached for the silence surrounding him; he didn't miss his loveless marriage, but he did miss his children, who were the light of his life.

He let out a sigh and walked into the kitchen, beginning to make a nice fresh cup of tea when Kreacher came into the room, humming gently. He seemed surprised to see Harry in the kitchen, but he smiled. "Hello Master, would you like me to finish your tea so you can change out of your work clothes?"

Harry smiled in response, nodding gently. "Yes Kreacher, that would be wonderful, thank you." Turning away and climbing up the stairs to his bedroom, Harry began to undress. Once he was in his room he quickly changed into a pair of comfortable pajamas, running a hand through his dark, curly hair as he stared at himself in the mirror.

His eyes traced the lines surrounding his eyes and nose, his skin beginning to betray his age. Though he was still reletively young, Harry felt as though he was much older than he was due to the events of his childhood; he had, after all, defeated the darkest wizard of all time by the age of seventeen. Harry laughed darkly to himself; how ironic that he had defeated the Dark Lord by the age of seventeen, and yet, he was divorced by thirty-seven. Twenty years apart, and yet it seemed as though his life had been wasted. Though his children were by far his greatest achievement, he only wished that he had them with someone he truly loved; not someone he had to be drunk in order to make love to her.

Her. Maybe that was Harry's problem; he had never been that interested in women, in his entire life, but rather dated women because it was expected of him. Cho Chang was probably an exception, but even then, Harry wasn't sure how deep his affections for her went in his time at school. Harry wasn't sure what that meant for him; he had only known guys to date girls.

Vibrations against his leg brought Harry out of his thoughts and he pulled out his muggle cell phone from his pocket answering it without checking the caller ID.

"Harry Potter."

He stated formally. "Potter, I heard you quit your job of being the Head Auror at the Department so you can go teach." A familiar voice drawled out, causing Harry's eyebrows to knit together. "Draco? How did you get my phone number? And how did you hear about that? I haven't offically said anything yet." Draco scoffed in Harry's ear.

"Harry, honestly, I'm a Malfoy. I have my connections."

Harry laughed, nodding his head. "Yeah, I guess you do. I totally forgot for a moment there." Draco huffed in amusement, making Harry smile. "So why are you calling me Draco?" Harry asked, leaning back onto his pillows. Draco took a deep breath. "Well, I heard that you're leaving your job and are going to take a job at Hogwarts, teaching."

"Yes, I suppose you've heard correctly."

"I'd like for you to keep an eye out for Scorpius."

Draco said suddenly, sighing in relief once he got the words out. Harry's brow furrowed slightly, confusion filling his head. "You want me to keep an eye out for your son?" "Yes, look, after the debactles of last year, I'm concerned. If you could just, you know, send me an owl every week or so telling me how he's doing, I'd greatly appreciate it." Harry chuckled softly, a small smile replacing the confusion.

"Well sure Draco, I'd be happy to."

Draco grew quite. "He's all I have left, you know." "Of your wife?" Harry asked gently, slightly fearing the answer. A sad chuckle filled Harry's ears and the sound of it made his heart ache. "In a way, yes. But really just in general. Astoria is dead, my father is dead to me, my mother comes by every now and then, but she practically has one foot in the grave. So Scorpius is the only family I have left." Harry was quite, taking a moment of silence out of respect for the pain Draco must have been feeling in that moment.

"You must have loved your wife very much."

Harry said finally, feeling his stomach twist slightly. Draco laughed again, making Harry smile despite himself. "Astoria and I had an arranged marriage; but, being with her for as long as we were, affection did come. We weren't lovers, far from it; but she was my best friend. I cared for her deeply as she did for me, but it never went further than that. Scorpius was an expectation of me being a Malfoy, but he was our son, born out of friendship. I wonder if that's why he's so soft now." Draco laughed quietly, making Harry follow suit.

"Why did you love her romantically? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, she was in love with another man, first of all. I suppose the biggest reason though was because I had a different preferance than what she was able to give me. Mostly because she was female."

Shock flooded Harry's blood as he processed the news. "I'm sorry?" He chocked out finally. Draco laughed once more. "Yes Harry, I prefer blokes. We do exist." Harry swallowed harshly, tugging his lip with his teeth. "I-I knew that Draco, I'm not completely daft." "Could've fooled me." Harry scowled into the phone before realizing that Draco's voice was colored with humor.

"Ha ha, very funny Draco. Well, it appears to be late and I'm absolutely starved so I'll be getting off now. I promise to watch over your son while I'm at Hogwarts." "Thank you Harry, I greatly appreciate it. And listen, why don't you come by for supper sometime? Or we can go out to dinner, if you'd prefer." Harry's cheeks darkened at the nervousness that tinted Draco's tone, not used to the other man being nervous. He smiled into the phone, glad that Draco could not see him.

"That sounds lovely Draco, thank you. Have a good night."

"To you as well."

Harry hung up the phone and smiled, his face slightly pink.

He would wonder why he was in pain at the mention of Draco's wife later on.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this! I liked writing it, I think that the interaction between Harry and Hermione would totally happen if Harry just told her he was quitting his job, lol.**

 **Anyways, a major thank you to WhereIsTheTaco, thatwritermadeofpotatoes, Ern Estine 13624, serenityselena, slytherpuffrules, AnyankaEllie, and the two guests who reviewed the last chapter! I'm so glad you guys are liking it so far!**

 **Before I go, I just wanted to say CONGRATULATIONS to the Guest user who guessed that the title has an All Time Low lyric! This fic is actually going to be a really big songfic, and I can't wait to see your reactions when everything is all said and done. So good job on guessing that!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	5. Chapter 5

_Crisp, cool air ghosted across the exposed skin of Draco's neck as he stood in the middle of his garden, watching the sky above him darken to an incoming storm; the clouds were black as soot and wind grasped at the trees, as though trying to free their leaves from their branches. Yet as Draco watched, he could not push back the creeping fear of what laid in the house behind him, and he was grateful that he was not in his beloved manor t the moment, a thought that had never once occurred to him._

 _"Draco!"_

 _Draco could not stop himself from turning his head at the call of his name, against his better judgement. When he turned to look, their stood his aunt, Bellatrix, standing at the door with a smirk across her pale face. Draco's heart hammered in fear when he saw her, not towards her, but rather what she represented. His breath came slightly quicker and Draco hid his trembling hands in his pant pockets, feeling their tremble against his body. He wondered if his aunt could see his fear and that was the reason for her smirk._

 _He desperately wished it wasn't._

 _"Don't just stand there boy, get inside!"_

 _Bellatrix_ _called again, gesturing for him to come inside; although she stood a few feet away, Draco could see amusement dancing in her eyes quite clearly. Just as Draco was about to move from the spot he so desperately did not want to move from, birds broke from the trees, their clamor calling for Draco's attention. He watched as they flew away, wishing that he too could fly and be free from this situation; but knowing that to say this wish aloud would be the same as to ask for Death, Draco held his tongue and turned back to his aunt._

 _As Draco turned back, he saw not his aunt anymore, but one Harry Potter, standing a foot away from him with a hand in his pocket._

 _"Potter?"_

 _Draco asked quietly, a crash of thunder drowning out his voice as the wind began to pick up and rain began to fall. Harry didn't say anything, but instead slowly reached a hand towards Draco, silently asking the other boy to take his hand. Draco stared at the object for a moment before slowly reaching forward to take the hand._

Draco awoke with a start, launching up in bed as his heart hammered against his chest. His breath came quickly and his shirt stuck to his back as the dream began to slowly fade away into nothingness. Draco clawed at his left arm, wishing that the pain of his nails raking across his skin would overcome the pain of the throbbing from the Dark Mark, but over the years Draco realized that it would never go away. Draco covered his face with his hands as he began to cry, the overwhelming feeling of shame and fear creeping back up on him as it did all those years ago.

"Dad?"

Draco uncovered his face to see Scorpius standing at his bedroom door, a look of concern decorating his young face. Draco sniffed quietly and wiped his eyes with his fingers, clearing his throat. "Scorpius, what are you doing awake?"

"You were being really loud and then I heard you crying, so I thought I'd check in on you."

Draco smiled softly as Scorpius came into his bedroom and scooted over so that Scorpius could climb into his bed.

"Is it the mark again?"

Scorpius asked quietly, taking his father's left arm in his hands, pushing up the fabric covering the mark. Draco nodded and looked away from the offending skin, knowing he'd likely vomit if he saw it. Draco bit his lip as he felt Scorpius trace his fingers along the afflicting mark, flinching slightly; Draco hated that Scorpius knew of this awful mark, but he was relived that Scorpius understood. Even though Scorpius had been young, too young to tell the complete story, Draco and Astoria had been forced to tell their son something as to why Daddy cried at the black mark on his arm. At the thought of Astoria, Draco's heart ached and he wished, not for the first time, that she was back here, with him to do this instead of their son.

"Thinking about mum?"

Scorpius asked quietly, drawing Draco out of his thoughts. Draco smiled sadly and nodded. "She was a remarkable woman Scorpius, I think about her all the time."

"I remember her doing this for you. What was the song she would sing again?"

Draco smiled and closed his eyes.

" _My sweet dear,_

 _Mountains draw you near,_

 _Valleys call your soul,_

 _Demons hold your heart;_

 _But my sweet dear,_

 _I can hold you closer,_

 _I can call you sweeter,_

 _Give me your heart and I shall protect you._

 _My sweet dear,_

 _You are so loved,_

 _Not a soul in the world,_

 _Is as loved as you are,_

 _For you are perfect in my eyes,_

 _And you are the only one I love."_

For that moment, as Draco sang her song, he felt as though Astoria was beside him, singing with him. Draco's hand curled into a fist as the ache in his heart grew and only opened his eyes when he felt water drop onto his arm. Draco turned to his son, who had tears running down his face.

"What is it my child?"

Draco questioned, brushing the tears away from Scorpius' face. "I miss her." Scorpius sniffed. Draco opened his arms to his son who went into them willingly, resting his head against Draco's shoulder as he hiccuped quietly, still crying. Draco rubbed soft circles into Scorpius' back, pulling up his blanket over the two of them with his free hand.

"I miss her too Scorp. I miss her dearly."

Soon Scorpius fell back asleep on Draco's shoulder and Draco followed soon after, lulled to sleep by the sounds of Scorpius' gentle breaths.

But he never forgot the fact that Potter had turned his nightmare into a dream.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **What did you think of that chapter? I had a couple different ways that it could have gone, but I'm glad I went with this one because it is just too adorable with Draco and his son. I mean, aww!**

 **Anyways, I wanted to give a HUGE thank you to No one, slytherpuffrules, ragweas, serenityselena, and WhereIsTheTaco for reviewing the last chapter! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it!**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter, please be sure to leave a review and let me know what you thought! Reviews make me write faster too, so be sure you do so! Also, follow this if you already aren't so you can get notifications on when I update, and be sure to add this to your favorites if you're enjoying it so far!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	6. Chapter 6

When Ginny had first told Harry that she was pregnant with their first child, Harry had been overjoyed; it had always been a dream of his to be a father. He had made a vow to himself, years and years ago, that when he had children, he would make sure that they grew up in a loving household, much better than he ever had with the Dursley's; granted, this wasn't exactly how he pictured it, with a wife he married out of obligation and a child conceived from too much spirit and a need to escape.

But, it was a dream come true regardless.

When James had been born, Harry felt so nervous; here was a small creature, something that could die if Harry made one wrong move. The moment that newborn baby was put in his arms, Harry felt a love so fierce he had never experienced before. He finally understood what the love a parent could do, and in that moment, he completely understood his mother's sacrifice for him all those years ago. He vowed right then and there that nothing, not one single thing could make Harry love his son any less and he would protect this child until the day he took his final breath. When Harry had looked up from his newborn to smile at Ginny, his face fell slightly, for she was laying in her bed, staring up at the cieling as though she had not just given life to the most beautiful creature Harry had ever seen. He was reminded that Ginny had not wanted their son, and only kept him due to Harry's pleading.

It was the first moment that Harry knew their marriage was done.

But Harry looked back to his son and smiled as his son gripped his finger tightly in his tiny, tiny hands. Harry placed a soft kiss on His son's head and named him James, vowing silently that his son would never know of his mother's unlove.

When Ginny had told Harry she was pregnant with their second child, Harry was once again, overjoyed; he was twice as happy as when he found out about James, and although James was proving to be quite a handful, Harry was still excited to have another little ball in the mix. He was exhausted, with both a toddler and a young baby and finding out about another baby on the way, but Harry was satisified; Teddy and James gave him the fuffilment that Ginny never could give him. Harry worked as hard as he could to take care of his children, take care of his job, take care of the wife that neither he nor she loved.

It was exhausting.

After Lilly was born, Harry was relieved when Ginny asked if they could sleep in separate beds; he didn't want anymore children, and frankly, he was tired of sleeping in the same bed as her. He knew that sounded absolutely horrible, but if Harry was being honest, he and Ginny weren't even friends. Ginny had been resentful soon after marrying Harry, and she wouldn't even try to hide her unhappiness. Ginny helped out only when absolutely necessary with their kids, and it was tiring for Harry to take care of four children all by himself. He wasn't even sure as to why Ginny took the kids after the divorce; maybe she finally felt bad about not loving her own kids, and decided to get to know them.

So when Harry finally got to see his children again, he was excited; he missed the little buggers with all his heart. "Hey guys!" Harry greeted as he came down the steps of Grimmauld Place, smiling as his children climbed out of Terry Boot's car, getting their luggage. Lily turned to look at Harry's voice and grinned widely as she saw her father.

"Daddy!"

She yelled, throwing her luggage aside and running towards her father, jumping into his awaiting arms. Harry grinned widely as he caught his daughter and hugged her tightly before shifting her over to his hip so he could help his other children with their luggage. "Hello boys." He greeted kindly to his sons, but only Albus and Teddy smiled back to their father; James was still digging around in the trunk and Harry used this as an excuse as to why his son wouldn't look at him. Harry looked up to see Terry standing there, his arms crossed over his chest, staring fondly at Harry's children and for the first time since the divorce, Harry felt a small twinge of anger.

"Terry."

"Harry, hello. How are you?"

"Well. And Ginny?"

Harry could almost laugh at the way Terry's face fell just slightly, but his smile was still there. Harry had never been one to be jealous, especially whenever it came to Ginny over the years, but right now, all he wanted to do was torture Terry until he went home crying to his ex-wife. Harry supposed that while he didn't neccesarrily care for Ginny in a romantic way, he was still slightly bitter about her breaking their promise and actually leaving him for another; he wondered if that made him selfish, to expect that Ginny would've stayed with him regardless of them not having feelings for each other.

"She's well."

Was all Terry said in response and Harry wanted to laugh. A part of him was angry at himself, for being this childish at his age, but Harry couldn't help it; he felt betrayed and angry and this was the only way he knew how to express his anger without going completely mental. Harry lifted Lily higher onto his waist before giving Terry a tight smile.

"Well, thank you for dropping them off."

Terry nodded in response and Harry turned his attention to James, who was now standing beside the car, his luggage at his side. Harry smiled and walked over to his son, putting Lily down. "Hello James." James' eyes flicked up before glaring back down at the pavement.

"Hello Father."

Harry's brows furrowed in confusion; father? James had never called him that before. "James, is everything okay?" James crossed his arms and gave a small huff, but didn't say anything in response. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Terry. "Oh come on James, don't be rude to your father." Harry turned back to Terry and gave a small glare, feeling heat creep up his neck.

"Don't you need to get back to Ginny Terry? I think I can handle it from here."

Harry said coldly, staring intensely at the other man. Terry held his hands up in a mock surrender, smiling nervously. "Alright alright, I heard. I'll be coming back for them in a few days, okay?" Harry nodded in response and watched as Terry climbed back into the car and drove away before turning back to his son. "James, are you upset with me?" James picked up his luggage and gave another huff before stomping up the stairs, leaving Harry with Lily, Albus, and Teddy. Harry turned to Teddy, but he just shrugged to show his own confusion. Lily took Harry's hand and smiled up at him.

"Don't worry dad, he's been like this since mom took us to Terry's."

Lily wrinkled her nose in the same way Ginny often would whenever something bothered her and Harry felt his heart grow soft at the sight. Harry cleared his throat before picking up their luggage and journeying inside.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, but what did you think of the chapter? Like it? If so, leave a review!**

 **Speaking of which, I just wanna give a massive thank you to ragsweas, thatwritermadeofpotatoes, slytherpuffrules, RandomFandom, fandomflier15, and the guest who reviewed the last chapter! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Sorry that this chapter took a little time to update, I was a little stuck with where I wanted to go, but I figured it out int he end, and that's what matters right?**

 **Also, I dropped my phone today and the screen shattered, RIP me.**

 **Anyways, until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	7. Chapter 7

Sunlight greeted Draco's eyes as he slowly opened them, letting out a small groan at the light. He wished that he could sleep later, but it seemed that the older Draco got, the earlier he woke up. He wondered if this meant that he was getting too old and would one day wake up at up three am and be completely awake; the thought made him shudder and he wished not for the first time that he could go back in time; there was so much that he wanted to do over, that to go back in time would be so helpful; but as shown when his son and his best friend, Albus went back in time just a year prior, going back in time would not be as helpful as he thought.

Draco sat up in his bed, giving out a quiet yawn before looking over and seeing his son, sleeping peacefully next to him; the sight made Draco smile as he thought about the innocence his son still possessed. The older man brushed Scorpius' hair away from his face, a soft smile resting on his features before getting out of bed, being careful not to disturb the sleeping boy. Draco slipped out of his bedroom silently, closing the bedroom door behind him before journeying into the kitchen in his silk pajamas. Sunlight filtered through the long windows of the manor, clouds of dust dancing through the beams of light. The wooden floors were cool beneath Draco's bare feet, but he enjoyed the chill that ran up his legs. Once he reached the kitchen Draco put a kettle on the stove, about to make himself a cup of tea to wake up when an owl flew up to the window above his sink, tapping on the glass with his beak. Draco opened the window and the owl came inside, dropping the letter onto Draco's counter as Draco grabbed an owl treat, giving it to the owl as he began to open the letter.

 _Draco,_

 _Albus is excited to come to the manor tomorrow to see Scorpius, but would it be alright if the rest of my children came as well? Ginny dropped them off last night and I don't want to leave them here alone, especially because of the divorce. If it's not okay with you, that's fine, I can see if Hermione and Ron would be willing to watch them for me, but I thought I'd ask you first, because I'm sure that they would love to explore the manor; I know that it is very large and perfect for children who's imagination run wild._

 _You can use this owl to reply, or you can use your own owl, it's up to you but I hope you'll respond soon._

 _I hope to hear from you soon._

 _-Harry Potter_

Draco's heart beat against his chest as he read and reread the letter; did Harry freaking Potter say twice that he hoped to hear from Draco soon? Did that mean anything or was Draco just reading too much into it? Draco blushed as he shook his head to free his thoughts, believing himself to be ridiculous to be over thinking about Harry Potter, of all people. He looked over to the owl Harry sent, who was pecking his hand affectionately, almost as though the owl was hoping Draco would pet them. Draco scoffed and shook his head, scratching the Owl's head gently regardless, because of course it would be just like Potter to send an owl that would be affectionate. Grabbing some parchment and an ink quill out of a nearby draw, Draco began to write back.

 _Potter,_

 _It is fine to bring your other children as well. I'm sure that they could all get into some trouble here, and I would rather them get into trouble while we are around rather than they be somewhere else._

 _You know Potter, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were too excited to hear from me again. Am I wrong?_

 _Yours truly,_

 _-Draco Malfoy_

Draco scans over the letter once more, making sure it is absolutely perfect before hanging it to the owl, who takes the letter in his beak and flies off. Draco watches him leave, his heart throbbing in his chest; how pathetic he must look, knowing he was overthinking about _Potter_ again! Didn't he learn _anything_ from when he was in school? Draco shook his head, letting go of those intrusive thoughts. They were triggers for him, he knew that, and yet here he was, absolutely ready to trigger himself into a panic attack and all because of stupid Potter.

Stupid Potter and his messy black hair, the kind that never lies flat. Stupid Potter with his shining emerald eyes, ones that the reflect the sun's light every time he smiles. Stupid Potter and that grin that stretches his face thin, his perfect, white teeth sparkling. Stupid Potter and his niceness, how even with those he hates he can still be civil. Stupid Potter and that beautiful mind of his that can sometimes be so bloody daft.

A blush lights up Draco's face when he realizes how he's obsessing over Potter again. That's twice now in one day and it wasn't even noon! Draco slapped his face gently with both palms, shutting his eyes at the impact. He hated how after all these years, Potter still took over his mind like this, still made Draco feel drunk with possibilities, even if it was likely that Potter would never go for him.

Potter was after all, the Boy Who Lived Twice, and Draco was, well, Draco was once a Death Eater who almost allowed Harry to be killed only to chicken out in the end, because that's who he was: a coward.

A coward who was in love with one of the bravest men he ever met.

Draco let out a groan and covered his face with his hands as he realized this fact. He was in love with Potter all over again, as if the last nineteen years meant nothing and Astoria's death had been for naught. Draco opened his eyes.

Was he in love with Potter _again_ , or did he just realize that he never stopped loving Potter in the first place?

The fact that Draco didn't know made him worry.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I'm SO SORRY this took so long for me to get out! I had a wee bit of a writers block and was putting it off, until now when I decided to stop being such a baby and just do it! I'm really glad I did, because the moment I started writing again was the moment my writers block went away, yay!**

 **Anyways, thank you to RandomFandom, slytherpuffrules, thatwritermadeofpotatoes, and ragsweas for reviewing the last chapter! I'm so glad you guys liked it!**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter (or even if you didn't) please leave a review and let me know what you thought! I love reading your guys' reviews, and sometimes they even help me with the plot of the story ;)**

 **Anyways, that's all I've got for now. Until next time my lovelies!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	8. Chapter 8

"James!"

Harry yelled as his son slammed his bedroom door. Harry let out a small groan, tugging his unruly hair between his fingers in irritation. This was unlike James, stomping around the house, ignoring Harry, slamming doors. The worst thing was that Harry wasn't even sure as to what James was upset about and Harry wasn't entirely sure if that meant he was a bad let out a frustrated groan and turned away from the staircase, heading into the kitchen instead. Lily sat at the counter with a coloring book open and her crayons strewn around where as Albus was sitting on the couch not far away, reading a book. Harry gave Lily a kiss on her head as he passed her, heading into the kitchen to set the kettle on the stove to make a cup of tea. Maybe tea would help ease the current tension in the house, but Harry wasn't quite sure if it would and the thought set a fire under his skin; he wasn't one for getting angry with his children, but this silent treatment followed by slammed objects and pointed huffs from his eldest son was driving Harry absolutely mad.

"Would you like a cup of tea Lily, Albus?"

Harry asked, breaking the silence that had settled in the room quite uncomfortably. Lily looked up from her drawing and smiled at her father. "Yes Dad, I would love a cup." Albus closed his book and stood from his seat, placing the book onto the coffee table. He glanced over at his father before shaking his head, running up the stairs and going into his shared bedroom, closing the door behind him much quieter than James had before him. Harry let out another groan and buried his head in the palms of his hand before feeling a small hand on the crook of his elbow. He looked up from his hands to see Lily giving him a sad smile before withdrawing her hand and pushing back her mother's fiery red hair behind her ear.

"Are you alright dad?"

Lily asked, her voice low as though she was afraid the other boys would hear her and swear she was talking about them. Harry's heart warmed at the kindness his daughter showed to him. "Yes Lily, I just don't understand why they are so mad at me I suppose." Lily picked up her crayon and began coloring again as she answered. "They're just upset about you leaving mum."

"Me leaving her?"

Harry couldn't hold the bark of laughter in. Lily looked up from her drawing again, her hand still clutching that crayon. "Is that what she told you? That I left her?" Lily shrugged. "That's how I interpreted what she said." She said simply, pushing back her hair from her face once more, clearly frustrated by the long locks. Harry went into the nearest kitchen drawer and pulled out a hair tie before walking behind Lily. He pulled her hair behind her and began to braid it in a simple braid. "What did she tell you Lily?"

"Just that you and her weren't happy anymore. That you asked her for a divorce and she agreed. She met Mr. Boot soon afterwards and that was that."

Anger flared up in Harry once more; how could Ginny do that to him? Lie to their own children, make Harry out to be the bad guy? Harry shook his head as he finished Lily's braid, tying it tightly with the hair tie before placing a soft kiss on the crown of her head. He made his way back into the kitchen to pull the screaming kettle off the stove, setting it to the side to cool off. "That's not how it happened." Harry said softly, his back to his only daughter.

"I know."

Harry turned around in surprise to Lily not looking at him, her eyes instead focused on the coloring picture of Helga Hufflepuff. "You know?" "The boys know too, they just want to blame you for the divorce. Why, I'm not so sure; maybe because it's a little easier to blame someone when somebody else has already pointed the finger and cast first stone." Harry was surprised that his daughter knew this kind of language, but maybe he shouldn't be; she did spend a lot of time with her favorite aunt, Aunt Hermione. Harry pulled two cups from the cupboard and fixed him and Lily a cup of tea as he considered what she had said. They were wise words for someone her age, and were likely the most truthful words Harry had heard in awhile.

Well, except for maybe that phone call with Malfoy.

Just as Harry had the thought, an owl tapped at the glass in the kitchen, a letter in its beak. Harry opened the window and took the letter, tearing it open and quickly scanning the words inside. He felt the tension in his shoulders fade away as he read the words of approval from his recent question to the blond man and he let out a small chuckle of happiness. Maybe things were finally going his way. Harry put the letter to the side and gave the owl a treat before sending it back to its master. He missed Lily watching him, intrigued and wondering what was in that letter that could have possibly made her father so happy; she hadn't seen him smile like that at something that wasn't her, her siblings, or Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. Harry made Lily her tea just the way she liked it (Two sugars, a splash of milk) before giving it to her, the fading mirth still shining in his green eyes as he passed the cup along. Lily took the cup with interest and instead of saying anything, instead chose to hide her words behind the smile that was covered by a sip of tea. Harry leaned against the counter and smiled at nothing as he drank his own cup, the heat of the tea bringing the comfort he much needed. Draco's latest banter had stuck in his mind and he wanted to think of ways to retaliate tomorrow, when he would arrive at the mansion and their children's long awaited play-date would finally arrive.

Things were looking up indeed.

 **Hey guys!**

 **So I know I took forever on this one, and for that I'm sorry. Summer has officially started for me, so I SHOULD be able to write a little bit more, but I can't guarantee that because I might get a second job because this one pays crap. (#ban 7.25 minimum wage 2018) Anyways, what did you think?**

 **I want to say a massive thank you to OnceInABlueMoon7, yuutakeiamz, thatwritermadeofpotatoes, Dark Daughter of Hades, and slytherpuffrules for reviewing the last chapter! I really appreciate it, keep it up please!**

 **I just wanna say thank you for reading my story, be sure to review it if you enjoyed it or even if you didn't, be sure to follow this so you can get notifications when I update and favorite this if you enjoy it. :)**

 **Finally, I want to say something because I feel the need to: I have had two people ask me to make my chapters longer and I have to say, I am trying. I make my chapter be at least 1,000 words which I know isn't a lot, but that is for me where I had chapters that were literally 500 - 800 words. So, please know that I am writing what I feel will go with the story the best and have the best ending that will keep you on your toes. Please respect that.**

 **Well, that's all for me, you guys are the best! So, until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	9. Chapter 9

Draco paced around the floors of his mansion, waiting. Waiting for what, you might ask? Waiting, for his once arch nemesis to floo into his home with his four children, one of whom was his own son's best friend; and honestly, how he even managed to get a Potter as a best friend was still something that was clueless to Draco. Scorpius clambered down the stairs, his footsteps enlightening excitement as the sounds echoed loudly through the mostly empty hallways, hallways that had yet to be discovered by five children.

"Dad?"

Scorpius said, calling for Draco's attention. Draco stilled in his steps and turned to his son, who was giving him a confused expression. "How long have you been pacing around?" "Only a couple of minutes." An upturned eyebrow. A sigh that follows. "Fine, a couple of hours. I'm just nervous."

"Nervous! For what?"

Draco scowled at his only heir before chuckling, making his son follow suit. "Nervous because of the five Potters that will be infiltrating our house." "You promised to be nice Dad." "Nice? I'm always nice!" Scorpius gave his father a look, making the older man laugh. Scorpius was right; Draco _had_ promised to be nice, but what Scorpius didn't know was that there was an alternative motive to his specific niceness to the eldest Potter. It was a motive he was not yet ready to share, but maybe he would, in due time.

Slytherins were known for being cunning, after all.

Suddenly the fireplace in front of them _whoosed_ in bright green fire and a collection of voices could be heard coming from inside.

"Ow, James, you're stepping on my foot!"

"Daddy, I can't see!"

"Lily darling if you just uncover your eyes..."

"Albus, you're in my way, I can't see the manor!"

Out stumbled all the Potters, lead by Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson. Harry had owled Draco late last night asking if it was okay if Teddy came along with them; he had apparently not stayed with Harry the previous night because he was with his grandmother for the past few weeks while the divorce settled and everyone trying to find their place. Draco had of course agreed, and he wondered now if that was the best idea as he stared upon this boy in front of him with bright blue hair, one side completely shaven and the other reaching down to his shoulder. His eyes were violet and he had the straightest, whitest teeth Draco had ever seen on anyone who he knew to be alive; nevertheless, Draco put on a wide smile and spread his arms in welcome to the five people who was now spilling chimney dust onto his perfectly clean floors. Teddy had been followed by James, followed by Albus before finally revealing Potter himself, his daughter strapped to his hip. Draco of course thought it was strange that at ten years old Lily was still being carried around, but he chose not to say anything, as it wasn't his business; instead, Draco took this wonderful moment to watch as Potter shook out his unruly black hair before adjusting his glasses closer to the bridge of his nose, his bright emerald green eyes shining behind the glass they hid behind.

Draco spread his arms in welcome, smiling gently. "Ah, Potter. It is so nice to finally have you here, in my home." Harry looked up at Draco and smiled gratefully before setting Lily down onto the floor. As he opened his mouth to speak, he was soon interrupted by Scorpius, who had run over to Albus. "Albus, Albus! Oh I'm so glad you're here, come on! We've got so much exploring to do!" Albus gave his father a questioning look, who nodded his consent. Albus grinned back and turned to his friend before gesturing to his siblings. "Come on guys! Let's go play Hide and Go Seek!" The other children voiced their excitement before running off, leaving the two adults in the living room, wondering what just happened.

Harry soon let out a small chuckle before pushing his glasses up his nose again before clearing his throat. "Well, it's a good thing our children get along so nicely." He said warmly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yes, very good. Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?"

"Bloody hell, I would love a good cuppa."

Draco let out a small laugh before leading Harry into the kitchen where he sat down at a large, dark oak table, gesturing for Harry to do the same. Once Harry had joined him, Draco snapped his fingers and his house elf, Tinky, appeared. "Tinky, would you be so kind as to make Potter and I a cup of tea?" Tinky bowed so low her nose almost came into contact with her shin before rising up and giving a warm smile to Draco.

"Of course Master."

With a snap she disappeared, leaving the two men alone once more. "I really appreciate you letting me bring over the whole gang. You didn't have to." "Nonsense Harry, I couldn't let you leave three children at home alone! I mean truly, what kind of parent would you be if that happened and what kind of a friend would I be if I were to allow you to." Harry let out a small laugh, the sound of which making Draco smile. Before Harry could think of a witty come back, Tinky reappeared with a loud _crack!_ two cups of tea in her hands. She handed one cup to Draco before handing the other to Harry, bowing once more before leaving again. Harry wrapped his hands around the warm liquid, feeling comfort in its heat; why he was comforted, he wasn't quite sure, because though it wasn't cold outside, inside the manor it felt as cold as ice, as though no body lived there, no one ventured through its halls. Harry took a small sip of the tea before thumbing at the handle, feeling a tad bit awkward about what he was supposed to say.

Draco, on the other hand, did not sense the same awkwardness that Harry apparently felt; in fact, Draco felt closer to the other man than he ever had in all his years of living, including the previous year. So instead of making conversation, he watched Harry not watching him, and was, frankly, very pleased with his current findings. He loved the way that Harry's eyelashes seemed so long, longer than any other girl's he had ever seen. He loved the way that Harry's milk chocolate skin seemed to shine in the sunlight streaming through the kitchen window, and he loved the way his green eyes were such a large contrast to his skin tone. Harry glanced up at Draco before looking away again, a light blush dusted across his cheeks and nose.

"W-what?"

He stammered, intensely watching the steam from their tea rise into the air. The action made Draco chuckle quietly. Harry looked back at Draco, the blush darkening slightly. "What." He asked firmer, but still dripping with nerves. Draco propped his chin with the palm of his hand, keeping the other on his cup of tea as he watched the other man.

"I just realized how bloody adorable you can be."

If Harry could have been passing for not blushing then, he certainly couldn't pull it off now. His darkened skin seemed even darker, but only around his cheeks and neck. It made Draco want to tease him, to see if he could get an even better reaction out of Harry; yet, he knew that he shouldn't and that he was already pushing his luck.

Harry cleared his throat, looking everywhere BUT Draco. "W-well, I suppose you can be pretty adorable yourself." Draco paused in his sip of tea; now this was unexpected. Surely he was confident in his flirting skills, but he dare say that Potter, of all people, was flirting _back_?

Only time could tell.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Don't worry, this chapter will continue, but from Harry's point of view. Speaking of Harry...**

 **DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! Harry is half black! To be completely honest, I wasn't intending Harry to be of a mixed race, but I got to thinking about it while I was writing and I thought, why the hell not!? I mean, it makes sense, in a way. Why else would Lily's parents object to James Potter to the extent they did? If they willingly accepted Lily for being a witch, then it couldn't have been magic. Not to mention on how Harry's aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon are so willing to hide Harry away for "being different"? Just makes sense to me. I've never written a mixed character before, so please, if you read something that wouldn't be true, feel free to correct me.**

 **Anywho, a major thank you to thatwritermadeofpotatoes, Goldilocks775, slytherpuffrules, and anyone else who might comment on the last chapter, I really appreciate hearing your feedback! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Finally, if you guys are liking this so far, please be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think, good or bad. Also be sure to favorite this story if you like it and follow this so you can get notifications on when I update!**

 **I'm sure I'm boring you now with all my talk, so until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	10. Chapter 10

An awkward silence settled upon the two grown men, as Harry looked anywhere but Draco and Draco looked anywhere but Harry. They weren't sure what to do with this idea of flirting, as it was so new to them; and was Draco even flirting with him? Harry could never be sure whenever anyone gave him any kind of romantic attention. He could just be reading this atmosphere all wrong and making it awkward where it didn't need to be.

Luckily Harry was saved by Teddy, who entered the room red faced and panting slightly. He threw himself into one of the chairs by his god father rather dramatically and rested his head on the dark oak table. "Man, those kids sure run fast." He says, moving his head from the table onto the crook of his elbow. Harry raises an eyebrow at the oldest child, silently asking him what he meant. "We switched from playing Hide and Go Seek to playing tag because James wouldn't stop complaining on how it was a kids game. He may be seventeen, but man does that boy whine. So Lily suggested we play tag and he agreed, somewhat hesitantly." Teddy shrugs, closing his eyes.

"You know, as much as he verbally protested playing, he was still in the game, so it couldn't have been that bad."

Harry gives an amused glance over Teddy's head to Draco, who was watching the interaction. He gives the other man a sly wink before looking back to Teddy, ignoring the soft blush that was now gracing Draco's features. "Ted, as the oldest, you should make sure that the kids are getting along." Harry scorns gently, his eyes sparkling in amusement. Teddy cracks one eye lid open and gives a loud sigh. "I know that Harry, I can't help that I'm an adult. I mean honestly, why did you even bring me here?"

"To make sure Albus and James don't kill each other."

"Yes well, I'll admit, I've had to be a peacekeeper a couple of times when accusations had been thrown around about cheating, but for the most part, Albus and Scorpius are in their own worlds."

Harry gives a gentle sigh before running his thumb over the handle of his tea cup. He was afraid that this would happen, and it was partially the reason why he even asked Teddy to come over today. Well, that and because he was hoping that there would be another adult who could come and interrupt any awkwardness between Draco and himself. Harry knew it was probably wrong to hope that someone nineteen years his junior could help with awkwardness, but Teddy had a knack for dissolving bad situations.

A trait inherited by his late father.

The two fell silent with Draco just watching the interaction. Finally Teddy lifted his head from the table and stretched his arms above his head before giving out a deep sigh. "Well, I'm gonna head back to those kids before someone kills someone. And by someones, I of course mean James and Albus." Teddy gave Harry a teasing grin before standing and leaving the room, leaving the two grown men alone once more.

Part of Harry was terrified now that Teddy was no longer there to block the awkwardness from being with Draco, and yet, another part of him was relieved he was gone so he could spend some time alone with his once nemesis. This realization shocked Harry, and his eyes widened slightly at the thought. Happy to spend time alone with Draco? Where was that coming from?

"Harry? Are you okay?"

Harry jumped slightly, not sure of he was more surprised by Draco suddenly speaking or the fact that he used his first name. A light blush dusted across Harry's dark skin and he rubbed the back of his neck, cursing himself for acting like a love struck teenager. "What? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He glanced over at the other man before looking away, embarrassed.

"You've... never called me that before."

Draco turned a lovely shade of pink before clearing his throat, averting his gaze away from Harry. "I'm sure I have Potter, now stop making this to be such a deep moment." Still in shock at what Draco had just said, Harry didn't object. Awkward silence had fallen over the two again and Harry was cursing himself silently, wishing that just once, he could talk to the other man without it being weird or awkward.

"I heard that you're leaving the Auror's to be a teacher at Hogwarts."

Harry silently thanked Draco for breaking the silence, but was thoroughly confused as to what Draco chose to break the silence with. "Yes? Didn't we have this conversation already? On the phone?" Draco blushed again (a look Harry was scared to admit he admired) and looked away, rubbing his thumb over the handle of his tea cup. "Yes, well I was trying to break this awkwardness that seems to always fall upon us." Harry let out a small chuckle as the other man voiced his own thoughts. Harry reached across the table and rested his hand on top of Draco's, giving the blonde a shy smile.

"Look, how about we skip the whole 'I'm sure how to act around you' thing and just skip to the part where we're friends. Real friends."

Draco stared at their combined hands and while Harry was embarrassed, he couldn't bring himself to pull away.

"You rescued my mother."

Draco said finally, drawing his words out slowly, as though he wasn't sure how to proceed. The statement surprised Harry, and he (ruefully) withdrew his hand slowly, letting his fingers ghost over Draco's pale skin. "Well, she rescued me, in a way. She could have told Voldemort-" Harry ignored the small flinch that followed. "That I was still alive. But she didn't. She asked me if you were still alive, and when I said you were, she told him I was dead. It was really due to Narcissa that we won the war. I wish I could say I'm sorry that I didn't save your father-"

"I don't want you to. My father was a terrible man, and he deserved to rot in Azkaban. That much I am absolutely certain. But my mother..."

Draco glanced up from the tea cup he had been staring at while Harry had been speaking. "I am grateful to you for sparing her. And for sparing me." Draco unconsciously reached up and scratched at his left forearm, a feat that did not go unnoticed by Harry. Harry burned with questions he did not dare to ask, for fear of offending Draco and upsetting this peaceful balance the two were beginning to create.

"Of course I spared you Draco. You were just a boy, caught up in this mess. You were taught this, but it wasn't who you were. In the end, your father chose his fate and you chose yours."

"Yes, it's easy to say that now, after the fact. When so many years pass that it's impossible to separate truth from muddled truth. It's true that I was taught the wickedness that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named preached, but it cannot be forgotten that I believed it. You can say all you wish that I was just caught up in the mess as you called it, but never forget that it was I who joined the Death Eaters and I who was tasked with killing Dumbledore. A task I couldn't even succeed none the less! No, it's easy to say that I was just a boy; but a boy must grow into a man, even in the face of war."

As Draco had been speaking, his grey eyes left Harry's emerald ones and drifted back to his cup, his hand squeezing his left forearm tightly as past memories long ago buried made their way to the surface once more. The look on Draco's face tore Harry's heart and he wished that there was something, anything, he could say that could take that look of pain away from the his graceful features, for even in pain and sadness, Draco could still look the price of beauty.

Harry's heart jumped when he realized how... _gay_ his thoughts were quickly becoming and shoved them away to be dealt with later. Right now, his friend was hurting and Harry needed to be there to stop it, or, at the very least, be the temporary remedy.

Harry might not have been able to solve Draco's internal war, but he could at the very least postpone the battle.

So Harry put his hand on Draco's once again, ignoring the way Draco flinched, as though he had forgotten Harry was still in the room. "You're not the same person you were nineteen years ago Draco. I mean, look at you. You have me, in your house, exposing yourself to me in a very emotional way. Your son is best friends with my son, and take a look at him! Your son is the nicest kid I have ever seen. And that, is a beautiful thing. _You_ raised that boy. _You_ sheltered that boy. You haven't been teaching him the same things your father taught you; there's no way, because Scorpius doesn't have a hateful bone in his body. Your son is all the best things about you and _more_. You want to sit there and hate yourself, fine; but just realize that your son is everything _good_ about you."

And then the strangest thing happened; Draco turned his hand and laced his fingers with Harry's, tears slipping down his cheeks slowly. He still didn't look at the raven haired boy, but Harry didn't need Draco to look at him. So Harry rubbed gentle circles on the back of Draco's hand with his thumb and allowed another silence to fall over the two of them; but this silence was awkward, it wasn't uncomfortable. Instead, it was the perfect thing they needed.

"Thank you, Harry."

Draco whispered, his voice barely audible. Harry could only hum in response and he gave him a reassuring squeeze.

And Harry decided that holding Draco Malfoy's hand wasn't so bad.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I'm so sorry this took so long, but I don't have an excuse this time. Whoops! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. :)**

 **So I just wanted to clarify in the beginning, because Ninjasnowflake had left a comment saying that they were confused about Teddy and all that Jazz, so I hoped I clear that up. To be completely honest, I wasn't really thinking it through because, well, this is fanfiction so PLOT CONVENIENCE but it's not like me to leave such a big plot hole and make you guys pretend for plot convenience, so I thought I'd try to clear it up. Ugh, now I have to go into this whole thing about it... jk, I'm excited :D**

 **ANYWAYS, A major thank you to Dark Daughter of Hades, Ninjasnowflake, and ragsweas for eviewing the last chapter! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Finally, please be sure to leave a review with your thoughts about the chapter and be sure to follow this so you can get notifications on when I update, and be sure to favorite this if you're enjoying this. Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**

 **(p.s. Don't diss plot convenience. It works for movies and it will work for fanfiction xD)**


	11. Chapter 11

Time had passed by quickly after the heartfelt moment between the two grown men with conversation flowing smoothly and constantly, the dining room, once surrounded by all sides with awkwardness and embarrassment, now filled every corner with laughter and smiles. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and the next thing Draco knew, the sun was dipping below the horizon with the moon rising to take its place in the sky, stars being awoken and decorating the dark sky with its weak, shimmering light; and yet, Harry Potter was still in Draco's house, wiping his eyes free from tears that had begun to form. What they were laughing about, Draco couldn't for the life of him remember, but he was happy, genuinely happy and it was a feeling he hadn't experienced in a very long time and he did not wish for it to end. But as all good things must, Harry had taken a quick glance at his watch and his eyes grew wide in surprise and Draco could feel his heart begin to deflate.

As selfish and strange as it sounded, Draco wished that adults could have sleepovers too. But even if they could, Harry and Draco were both adoring fathers and spent much of their time being so; with it being so late, Harry had already begun to drop the ball and while it would have been so easy for Draco to extend the invitation for the other Potter's to stay the night in his large manor where there were plenty of rooms, Draco didn't want to push his luck just yet.

"Wow, is it already this late? Time sure does fly when you're having fun." Draco cocked his head slightly, his eyebrows raising in confusion at the saying that had just passed Harry's lips. "But Harry, time doesn't fly." He responded innocently, wondering why Harry's smile became bigger and why he seemed to be holding back a giggle. Harry disguised his laughter with a cough before clearing his throat, his eyes still gleaming with amusement.

"I'm aware Draco. But, it really is time for me to go. Lily needs to be put to bed."

Though Harry spoke such words as leaving, he did not rise from his seat, his hand still wrapped around Draco's teacup. Draco wondered for a split second if Harry was waiting to see if Draco would ask him not to leave; he quickly pushed this thought to the back of his mind. It did not do well to dwell on dreams. With a light sigh Harry rose from his seat and hovered near Draco, as if trying to decide whether or not he should kiss Draco's forehead; Draco mentally pleaded for him to do so, that nothing would give him greater joy, but Harry quickly moved away, a light blush covering his darker skin.

"I have to go get the kids."

He mumbled finally, leaving the room; yet Draco had to wonder if those were the words he meant to say at all.

 **x.x.x**

 _Draco opened his eyes slowly to a blinding white room; a window from floor to ceiling covered one wall and a small table and two chairs facing each other occupied the space right in front of the window. Besides those two things, the room was empty except for a woman who sat at the table, staring out of the window as she absentmindedly stroked the arm of her teacup. Steam from her drink rose into the air in small swirls before disappearing altogether in the stark difference of her dark brown hair against the sheer whiteness of the room. Draco's eyes grew wide as he realized who she was and he stepped toward her, hesitantly, as though she would disappear if he closed his eyes._

 _"Astoria?"_

 _Draco whispered, a few feet away from her. She turned her head and smiled softly when her eyes met Draco's. Soon Draco was sitting across from her, though he didn't remember moving. "Astoria. I can't believe it's actually you." Draco reached out a hand and took her pale one, his fingers ghosting across hers gently, as though she might break. Astoria smiled again and laughed, her laughter sounding like quiet bells._

 _"Oh Draco, you were always one for dramatics."_

 _"Well it happens when you're as gay as I am."_

 _Astoria laughed again before turning her hand over to take Draco's, giving him a sad smile. "How is our son doing?" "Well. He has made friends with Potter's son, if you could believe it. Though I believe that something much more could come from them soon. You don't go through what they did with those strong feelings of 'friendship' without it going somewhere." Astoria laughed again, flipping her hair behind her gracefully to part it from her face._

 _"Malfoy men always seem to fall for the Potter's, don't they?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean that Scorpius is not the only Malfoy with a crush."_

 _A light blush bubbled underneath Draco's skin and he glanced out the window, seeing nothing but white for miles around. "It matters not Astoria. He does not love me back."_

 _"How can you be so sure?"_

 _"Because I just know! I mean, he's Harry freaking Potter, he's The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, he's The-Savoir-of-The-Wizarding-World, he's-"_

 _"He's Harry."_

 _Draco fell silent and gave a small sigh, running a hand through his hair. "I miss you Astoria. I wish you were here. I need help with Scorpius and with this whole Harry business, and I-"_

 _"Draco, it's a good thing I'm not there. I mourn my missed chance to be with Scorpius and to help him grow as a person, but I am not sorry when it comes to you. You were bound and chained to me; there was no way you could have been happy while I was alive. I was killing you slowly, even if it wasn't intentional. You were miserable; I could see it, even if you couldn't. I am angry only because Scorpius had to grow without a mother, and you were alone to take care of him; but my death was the best thing that could have happened to you. Do you even believe that there would BE 'Harry Business' if I was still alive and we were still married?"_

 _Draco was silent again and a fat tear rolled out from those stormy, grey eyes. "I do not like being happy over your death. Your death crushed me."_

 _Astoria tuttered quietly as she removed her hand from Draco's and wiped the tear away, rubbing her thumb over Draco's cheek softly. "I know it did. But now you can find something that will make you feel alive again." The two fell silent again as Draco's tears slowly came to a stop. He enjoyed spending this time just being in her presence, even if they weren't talking; but soon, everything in the room started to become fuzzy and unclear, until everything was black except for Astoria._

 _"Don't give up on Potter yet... He will come to you, I'm sure of it."_

Draco awoke with a smile on his face and tears dried on his cheek.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So anyone who has read my other works knows that I LOVE to do dream scenes, and frankly, I saw an opportunity here and I took it. I'm sorry that there's wasn't much between Harry and Draco with this one, but I felt that some Draco and Astoria was overdue, so taadaa! Did you like it? Leave a review and let me know what you thought!**

 **I wanted to give a big thanks to lilly-flower15, thatwritermadeofpotatoes, Dark Daughter of Hades, and the guest who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome and please review this time as well!**

 **Finally, if you guys are liking this story, please be sure to leave a review as I always feel more motivated by what you say, follow this story so you can get notifications on when I update, and be sure to favorite this if you enjoy it! Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	12. Chapter 12

Harry let out a frustrated groan as James slammed his bedroom door shut, feeling a familiar flicker of anger at the action. He was so well behaved at Draco's house, and almost as soon as his feet entered 12 Grimmauld Place, his silent treatment resumed almost immediantly and James stomped upstairs before slamming his door. Harry truly didn't understand why his son was so upset; as far Harry could remember, he didn't do anything wrong or out of the norm. Summoning all the Gryffindor courage Harry possessed, he made his way upstairs and and knocked on the door to James' room. The younger boy didn't say anything to respond, so Harry opened the door slowly and went inside, closing the door behind him.

James was curled into a ball on his bed, his back to Harry. Harry let out a silent sigh before walking over to the boy and sitting down on teh open space by James' feet. "James, what's wrong?" Harry asked, his hands on his lap. James didn't respond. Harry placed a hand on Jame's hip, opening his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when James ripped away from Harry's touch as though he was posion. The action hurt and angered Harry, confused by why his son suddenly didn't want anything to do with him.

"James Sirius Potter! You are going to tell me what in Merlin's name has you acting this way!"

Harry snaps, squeezing his knees tightly. He hates that he has to raise his voice with his son, but this behavior has been going on for far too long and Harry was fed up with the silent treatment. James sat up in his bed quickly, tears streaming down his face. "Because you left mom! And now mom has this weird boyfriend and I have to stay with her when I don't _want_ to, but you don't want me here and that's why I'm with mom isn't it!?" James yells out, slamming his hand on his bed before falling back on the bed, sobbing quietly.

Harry was at a lost for words; he never expected James to actually answer him, nevertheless with the answer he gave. James believed that Harry didn't want him? He thought that _Harry_ left _Ginny_? The thought of that made Harry want to laugh, but he had to keep it inside, knowing that laughter wasn't the way to fix this. So harry put a hand on James' shoulder, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

"I didn't leave your mother James. She left me. Of course I want you here; why on earth would you ever think I wouldn't want you here?"

"Because you didn't even _ask_ me if I wanted to go with mom. You just made us all pack our bags and go."

James whimpered, his normally boasting, confident voice now sounding broken and sad. The change broke Harry's heart and he felt a surge of anger towards Ginny, for allowing their children to feel as thought Harry didn't want them around or that he didn't love them. "James, you guys are with your mother because your mother and I felt that it would be best if I were to have a day or two alone to process the divorce. It was hard on everyone, and I'm sorry I didn't realize that it was the hardest on you. I'm sorry I didn't ask."

James' sobs quieted to just sniffles and Harry wondered if James was going to be okay. "It's okay dad. I'm sorry I just assumed that you didn't want me." "Of course I want you James, you are the light of my life. I love you so much, so much more than how much you think I love you." James didn't say anything in respond, and for a few moments, the two were bathed in silence. Harry couldn't quite tell whether or not it was a good silence, or a bad one; he could only hope that his true feelings were showing through to James, and that James understood that Harry loved him no matter what.

James slowly sat up and then launched himself into Harry's arms, a feat that was not unwelcome by the father. So Harry wrapped his arms tightly around his son and held him close, basking in the moment.

 **x.x.x**

Three weeks had passed since Harry's visit with Draco and school had already begun. Harry found it slightly difficult to be a teacher, but the other staff were welcoming and very kind, offering helpful tips and being overall supportive. He found that teaching was what truly made his heart pound faster, faster than chasing evil wizards ever had in the last near twenty years; nothing filled Harry with more pride than seeing his students succeed, and they were barely starting in the new school year. Keeping true to Harry's word, Harry wrote Draco every week about the status of Scorpius, a task that was slowly becoming less about Scorpius and more about the two wizards. Soon Harry started writing letters every two days, talking about things that the two were interested in and Harry begun to become excited about writing to the other father, about everything and nothing, from Scorpius to which flavor of Jelly Slug was the obvious best. (In Harry's opinion, it was the watermelon. Draco was strange and had to say bananas, which Harry just thought was weird.)

One week, Harry found himself sitting at the desk in his office, a quill poised over a piece of parchment, trying to find the words that he wanted to tell Draco. There was so much he wanted to say, but trying to gather them onto paper was proving to be difficult; it also didn't help that Harry kept getting distracted by thinking about the blonde he was supposed to be writing to. He kept thinking about the letters he and Draco had passed, saving each one and memorizing Draco's elegant lines that drew out each word he wrote, as though he took the time to write out each one. It was so different from Harry's hurried scrawl, and yet, Harry loved it deeply.

The fireplace in the corner suddenly roared to life (startling Harry, but he would never admit that out loud) and out stepped the mentioned blonde, wiping the chimney dust away from his shoulders with distaste. Harry stood quickly to feet (banging his knee against the desk, which he swore quietly in response) before leaning on the desk for support. His eyes were opened wide and he pushed the wild hair away from his eyes, wondering if he was dreaming, for there was no way that Draco Malfoy was standing in his office.

"Well Harry, you sure do have a strange sense of style."

Draco commented, his nose sticking up into the air slightly. Yep, Draco Malfoy was definitely in Harry's office right now. "Draco? What are, I mean, why are you-" Harry stammered out, walking out from behind his desk so that he was standing across from the other man. Draco tucked one of his pale hands under the other, resting them over the center of his hips before clearing his throat quietly, almost as though he was nervous.

"Isn't it obvious? I couldn't wait for your letter, and so I came to you instead."

"Oh."

The two stood five feet from each other, a heavy silence following both their statements; but suddenly they were in each other's arms, snogging each other as if their lives depended on it. In this instance, maybe it was; because for the first time in nearly twenty years, Harry felt like he was doing something right. Although the kiss wasn't perfect, with teeth clashing together every few moments and tongues battling for dominance with nearly thirty years of pent up sexual tension, in a strange way it was, because Harry never wanted to do anything else. He wanted to stay here forever, his arms wrapped tightly around Draco with Draco's hands squeezing his arse in a way that was almost painful but every bit pleasurable. Harry ran his fingers gently through Draco's scalp, eliciting a moan from the other man and Harry just wanted to laugh the rest of forever, as long as it meant that he was laughing with Draco.

What a horribly cheesy thought.

After what seemed like seconds (and was actually several minutes) the two men pulled far enough away to breathe, each one breathing in the heavy scent of the other's arousal. They panted, intoxicated by the sexual fumes yet made no action of pulling away any time soon. Harry traced his thumb over Draco's neck gently, making Draco shiver, which caused Harry to giggle. "What took us so long?" Harry mumbled, touching their foreheads together. Draco laughed quietly before pulling Harry closer, their lips almost touching but not quite.

"It was our old scars."

Draco explains, and Harry feels that if Draco doesn't combine their lips once again, he just might actually die; but instead of doing so, Harry takes one last second, somehow knowing that they would have the rest of forever for moments like these.

"We've got scars on our future hearts, but we'll never look back."

Harry hums, quoting one of his favorite muggle songs, "Old Scars and Future Hearts" by All Time Low before allowing Draco to press him up against his desk, pushing all those papers aside.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Okay, so truth be told, I had a direction for this piece to go in but I have long ago forgotten what direction was and have really out of ideas, therefore this will be the LAST chapter. As always, there will be an epilogue chapter, but I'm sorry for those of you who feel cheated! Truth be told, I think I was gonna do this whole long, drawn out thing, but I was thinking about it today and decided that I didn't want to go that route. (Not to mention I have a way better story idea that I'm DYING to write out, so yeah. I know, I'm a horrible human being.)**

 **Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? Pretty please leave your thoughts (and let me know what YOUR favorite flavor of the jelly slugs is! I agree with Harry, watermelon ftw) !**

 **A major thank you to lilly-flower15, ragsweas, thatwritermadeofpotatoes, fandomflier15, and the guest who all commented on the last chapter! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!**

 **I feel like I'm talking your ear off, so I'll be going soon. I just want to give you a hint as to what my next chapter story will be because I am so excited for it: "When I say Vol, you say Tron! Vol-!" "Vol-tron?" (that's not in the piece, it's the show. (or maybe it is in the piece? Read to find out!)) Anyways, until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	13. Epilogue

Harry put down the Daily Prophet a little harder than necessary, letting out a long, heavy sigh as he did so. It had been months since his "affair" with Draco came to light, and yet, the Prophet was _still_ going on about it. Honestly, they spent more time on Harry and his love life then they did when Ginny cheated on him. Harry supposed that it was because that the Wizarding World still worshiped the ground he walked on, though it had been twenty some years since he "saved them all from a terrible future". Harry was just doing what anyone would have done in his shoes, that didn't make him special like everyone wanted to believe. Regardless, Harry was tired of all the wizarding magazines coming to him and being involved with his business. Couldn't a man get some peace for once?

"Uh oh, I know that sigh."

Draco said, coming up behind Harry with a cup of coffee in his hands. Harry glanced up at the other man as he passed, sitting across from him and bringing the cup to his lips and taking a long sip. Harry immediately began to soften at the sight of his lover and he gave a small, frustrated smile. "They're at it again." "Harry, we knew they would as soon as we released it."

"That's the thing though! _We_ didn't even release it!"

Draco rolled his beautiful, stormy grey eyes and let out a quiet huff. "Harry, we were caught making out at a park near Hogsmeade. We released it." Harry couldn't hold back the laughter that followed Draco's serious statement, ignoring the pink blush painting over his nose and neck; it was true, once the two were official, they couldn't keep away from each other. Harry only regretted the fact that Ron and Hermione had to find out by the paper; that howler was one that neither Harry nor Draco appreciated very much, but Harry could understand why he got one, at least. Draco, however, was not as understanding and had a large row with Ron, screaming about how Ron's howler had gotten him into a bit of trouble at his job. Ron had yelled back that he was snogging his best friend and didn't even ask Ron for his permission, to which Draco responded with _"He's a grown arse man Ronald Weasley, I am a grown arse man and I will snog who I please, whenever I please, and I needn't ask for permission!"_ and Ron, so shocked by Draco using his first name, couldn't even dignify this statement with a response. Hermione chose this time to intervene (hadn't doing so before this because it was quite humorous) by hitting Ron (albeit softly, in Draco's opinion, and a little too hard in Harry's) over the head, telling him that he was being a git for getting in the way of Harry's happiness. Ron had the decency to look guilty, and instead took Draco's hand and giving it two, firm shakes before immediately letting go, mumbling about how he was going to need lots of fire whiskey to get over this.

Harry was secretly happy (and turned on, but he would never admit that out loud) that Draco stood up for him and their relationship, and that night was very... pleasant between the two of them.

Draco let out a quiet laugh and slid his hand closer to Harry's, taking it in his gently, running his thumb over Harry's palm. "I'm just glad the kids took it well." Draco murmured, his eyes locked on their laced fingers. Harry smiled as well, remembering: The two had as much sense as to let their children know what went down almost as soon as it went down, instead of letting them find out through the papers, because that would have been much much worse. Each child had a different way of coming to terms with it: Lilly was, unsurprisingly accepting; she said that all she wanted was her dad's happiness, and as long as Draco brought him that, she was okay with it. (She DID mention unverbally that if Draco was to do anything to hurt her father, there would be consequences (Draco was a tad bit scared of what that might be and promised repeatedly that he wouldn't hurt Harry, intentionally or otherwise)) Albus and Scorpius gave each other a look as though they were having a mental conversation before nodding, some what hesitantly. Harry and Draco believed that they knew the reason why, but wanted to wait until their sons came to them first before saying anything; after all, it was never cool to be outed against your will. Teddy took it as well as Lilly, in fact, almost better than her; he took every chance he could to tease the two older men, mainly by morphing himself into what could have been their child; small, blonde hair, green eyes, and light skinned. Harry never failed to blush at seeing him like that and Draco would just harass Teddy until he morphed back to his "normal" self, including whatever color of hair he decided to have at the moment. James, however, was proving to be the child who was taking this the hardest; maybe it was because he still had those ideas in his head that he talked to Harry about a few months ago, or maybe it was something else, but for whatever reason, James Sirius Potter was taking the longest to come to terms with it all.

And then there was Ginny. Frankly, Harry was surprised at how Ginny was reacting to everything; he supposed that it was really her fault for all the magazines flocking to his door every second, but still: She left HIM for another man, and Harry found Draco after he was already divorced! Those papers saying that Harry was gay and had a steamy love affair with Draco before leaving his wife to marry him on some secret beach was just too funny.

"Harry, you're thinking too hard again; careful, I don't want that brain of yours to give out."

Harry laughed before pulling Draco closer, settling him on his lap. Harry rested his hands just above Draco's are, and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, settling his legs on either side of Harry's waist. "The only brain giving out will not be mine, _Draco_." Harry whispered, blowing cool into Draco's ear, making him shiver slightly. "Merry Christmas Harry, I'm gonna give you your gift now."

"Draco, Christmas was three days ago. Remember? That's why the kids aren't with us? Cuz they're with Ginny?"

Draco rolled his eyes again before pressing his lips to Harry's.

"Shut up, git."

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this epilogue, I tried to have it answer any questions you might have had, I personally thought it was good, soooo... Let me know what you thought by reviewing!**

 **I wanted to give a major thanks to fandomflier15, hopelessfreakz, lilly-flower15,ragsweas, thatwritermadeofpotatoes, and the two guests for reviewing the last chapter, I;m so glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Finally, I HAVE A VERY BIG ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! So I lied, the next fic I am doing will not be Voltron (Though it's coming... I promise, it's coming...) and is actually going to be ANOTHER Supernatural fic, containing the favorite Destiel! The best thing?**

 **IT'S A COLLABORATION WITH THE BEST FANFIC WRITER EVER, PERDITION RAISER! I absolutely LOVE her writing, and she is so kind enough to co write a fic with me! If you haven't read her work, I highly recommend that you do so, because she really is a fantastic writer and I just love everything that she does. We will be posting the story right here on my account, so be sure to follow me so you can notified on when we update the story! Even if you don't follow me, please be sure to check back here every so often to see if we've posted it yet, because I promise you, it will be a VERY awesome story, complete with amazing writing!**

 **Until next time My friends!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


End file.
